The most common type of electrical test probe with replaceable tip, has included a chuck with slots in its forward end that form fingers that can grip a probe tip. With the chuck lying in a probe body and a nut tightened on the body, a tapered internal surface of the nut squeezes the fingers together to grip the replaceable tip. Such a test probe has many disadvantages, including the fact that it is expensive to form the slots in the chuck to create the fingers, and the inside of a plastic nut is damaged by burrs at the slots forming the fingers unless the edges of the slots are rounded at further expense. Also, considerable torque is required to tighten the nut to grip the probe tip, with some of the torque merely overcoming the resistance to deflection of the chuck fingers. An electrical test probe with replaceable tip, which was durable and which could be constructed at low cost, would be of considerable value.